Games And Secrets
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lilac and Jocu play a game that Lilac is determined to win while Sage finds out that he is more connected to the royal family than he realized. Written by guestsurprise per request of a guest viewer and Steelcode. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story guestsurprise did for a guest reviewer and Steelcode. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) **

**Mythology and Mario Kart belong to their respective owners. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Jocu, Lilac, Queen Bliss, Lauhin, Vibracio, and Optimo belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Games and Secrets**

Jocu and Lilac had just gotten done working out together and both were bushed! After a quick bite to eat and a little friendly cuddling, the friends were ready for game!

"Let's play this!" Lilac smiled, now throwing Jocu a game controller. Jocu snorted as he walked over to her and rubbed against her gently.

"Lilac, every game you present to me, I win," he chuckled, now laying on his side in a cocky manner.

"Not this time!" She smirked. "I have been practicing this game! Mario Kart! And you're not gonna win this time!"

"Ha! Let's see about that," Jocu chuckled, now sitting down beside her and getting himself ready. He was going to see who the real gaming champion was.

Meanwhile, Sage had just arrived to the realm and Vibracio and Optimo were both sitting in the meeting room. He walked in and carefully sat down; both were aware of his presence and looked towards the young man.

"Greetings, Sage." Optimo said. He was covered in his full armor so it was hard to tell if he was smiling or not.

"Welcome, young one. Can we help you?" Vibracio asked. Sage nodded and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys. Yes…please….I need to know something. I want you to tell me if I am the one from the mansion that has your blood," Sage said, now looking at them earnestly. Both Lauhinians looked at him and then looked at each other.

"Sage…that is a lot easier said than done. Remember, we would have to use magic and go through your history to determine anything for sure." Vibracio said.

"I understand. But if you both feel there is a possibility, please…do whatever you need to to me." Sage said bravely. Optimo stood and walked over to him.

"Sage…why is something like this so important to you? You already have a family and many that love you." Optimo said calmly.

"But I never had a real dad! He was terrible to me! He could have killed me a while back! And yet…I never died," Sage replied. "He beat me hard many times, but I never died. I always wondered what kept me alive."

The two beings looked at each other and Optimo motioned for Sage to follow him. "Come. We will ask the king what he believes."

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sage felt uncomfortable as all seven brothers, Queen Bliss, and the King stared at him and Optimo and Vibracio stood in the distance. Lauhin looked at Sage intently and beckoned for him to come forward.

"Come." Lauhin commanded gently. Sage nodded and immediately obeyed. Once he was in front of the king, Lauhin gently took his face in his hands. "You must be very still and allow us to look through your DNA and memories. You will be unconscious for at least two hours."

"I understand," Sage said. He then glanced at all of the brothers who looked at him with a very serious look. Jocu, who had taken a pause from the game with Lilac from earlier, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All will be well," Jocu said. "We are here."

Sage hugged him hard, now feeling scared but Jocu embraced him tightly. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Sage. None of them were! But once they parted and Sage sat down, they all formed a circle around him and Lauhin placed his hand on his head. The king's eyes began to glow and energy formed around him like electricity! The brothers all gave their power as well and Lauhin soon went deep into Sage's mind!

* * *

_An hour later…_

Sage lay panting on Lauhin's lap as the great king held him. It was finally over. Everyone was covered in sweat from the energy and the time spent, but it was worth it.

"Is he alright, Father?" Jocu asked, now walking over and sniffing Sage gently.

"He's fine. He is exhausted, but fine." Lauhin grinned, now looking down at him and seeing him slowly stir. Once he came to, Sage weakly looked at them with a small smile.

"T-That was intense. D-Did you all find out…anything?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, I did." Lauhin said, now glancing over at Vibracio and Optimo. "You both may now explain."

Both grinned and walked forward, now sitting down next to them. The brothers then listened intently as Optimo came forward first.

"Sage…we sensed something interesting in you, but we were not sure. Now we know. You were the little one that had your blood removed immediately when you were only a baby. My blood." Optimo said calmly.

"Only it wasn't as simple as we thought. Optimo is a powerful Lauhinian and you almost died when you were born. A Lauhinian's age and power can have a significant impact. In your case, it was almost your death due to Optimo's strength and status. I was helping the scouts to remove blood it when I saw you were fading almost faster than I could remove it. I injected you with some of my herbs and my own blood to keep you alive while I removed Optimo's blood. Once I got every ounce of Optimo's blood, I was able to safely remove my own and that is how you were able to make it. It appears our combined blood in your system created your powers and you had characteristics of both of us," Vibracio said.

"We did not know you would have powers, nor did we ever expect to meet you when you were grown up. But the more you learned about us and visited, you gave an aura of magic. However, I could not make that assumption, nor could Master Vibracio, until we knew more about you," Optimo said.

"Yes, we needed to speak to the king first to confirm," Vibracio said calmly.

Sage's eyes widened in shock and he looked at both of the Masters in front of him. He was absolutely in shock!

"So…do I belong to both of you?" Sage asked in shock. Both of them chuckled and shook their heads.

"Technically I could still be more of your teacher and doctor I suppose," Vibracio chuckled, now ruffling his head. "I only injected you to save your life. You are actually the spawn of Captain Optimo here because his blood was in you from the beginning. My blood was used as a medicine to keep you alive. My blood, mixed with herbs, was not as strong and able to be gentle enough in your system to sustain you."

Sage turned to the large, royal blue Lauhinian, who took off his helmet. His deep yellow eyes and black hair hung around his shoulders. The two stared at each other for a moment and Sage then plowed into Optimo, making the large being land on his back! The others were somewhat concerned!

"Sage? Sage, what is it, young one?" Optimo asked, now concerned.

"I-It's like being able to have a second father," Sage whispered under his breath. He then turned to Vibracio. "And you…I thank you. I owe you my life!"

"Young Sage…you are more than welcome." Vibracio grinned.

"But I still see you as like my uncle or something," Sage smirked. Vibracio chuckled.

"I will accept that title if you wish," Vibracio smiled, now feeling Sage hug him as well. Lauhin only grinned as he saw Sage transform into his wolf form. His yellow eyes burned just as brightly as Optimo's and when they were close to each other, their eyes both glowed.

"Interesting. It appears you both are becoming one already," Lauhin smiled. "Sage….I believe you are the last one in the mansion. You are the offspring of Captain Optimo here."

"And a nephew to Vibracio," Queen Bliss chuckled.

Sage jumped up and hugged Vibracio and Optimo again. He finally had answers to his questions and part of his history explained.

"This is great! I have always felt a part of you all!" Sage said.

"And now you are…but then again, Sage…you were always family," Jocu grinned.

"I know, but it's different now that we are blood relatives," Sage smiled, now pouncing on Jocu. The two rolled around and wrestled playfully until finally Jocu stood up.

"Excuse me, guys! I have a game to finish," he winked, now disappearing. Optimo and the others stood and Sage walked over to the large captain.

"B-But you're a captain," Sage said in awe.

"And you are now a captain's son," Optimo grinned, now putting back on his helmet. "Come. Let's talk a bit more about you. We have some catching up to do."

"Yes. Yes, we sure do," Sage smiled, now following after his Lauhinian father.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm winning!" Lilac cheered, now making her character run Jocu's off the road!

"Hey! Knock it off!" Jocu pouted, now trying to get his character back on the road!

"Oh, is someone mad they're losing?" She smirked.

"I'm not losing!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lilac laughed, now feeling his tail tickle under her armpits. "STAHAHAHAP IT!"

"What's the matter with you, Lilac?" Jocu asked deviously, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"SSSSTOP TICKLING ME! GAHAHA!" She laughed, now trying to look at the screen.

"I don't know what you're issue is," he said, now crawling behind her and wrapping one set of arms around her waist and tickling her while the other two were running his control!

"GAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! NO, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE SITTING!" She blurted out, now feeling the large beast sitting behind her.

"Awww c'mon. I only wanted to be closer to my best friend," he crooned in her ears, still not taking his eyes off the screen. "Better watch out, Lilac, or you'll lose~," he sang in her ear.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO! I won't lose! Get back!" She said, now playfully trying to push on his chest. But he chuckled because she wasn't budging him at all.

"You're so feisty for someone who's losing," he smirked, now pointing ahead of her. Lilac turned and let out a shout of shock! Jocu's character was passing hers up!

"Hey! No cheating!" she said, now trying to maintain focus!

"Cheating? Me?" he asked.

"Stop being innocent!" she said without heat.

"Oh you harm me with those evil darts," he said, now seeing her catching up to him. "You must be punished!"

His claws then went to town on her neck, ears, and stomach! Lilac soon was a squirming mess and she laughed and tried to get free of Jocu!

"STAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHP!"

"Nope."

"JOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOCU! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH GET AWAY!"

"What's the matter, Lilac? Ticklish?" He smirked, now briefly looking down at her as he tickled her.

"CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She said, now glancing at the screen and seeing his character cross the finish line! "HEY! JOCU!"

"I win!" He laughed, now tossing the game console to the side. Lilac stood up and looked at him as he placed his hands behind his head in a cocky manner and winked at her. "Jealous?"

"That does it!" She laughed, now pouncing at him and tickling his ears. Jocu belted out a deep laughed and soon the two were wrestling playfully on the floor!

"Rematch! Rematch!" She chanted, now tickling his ears, but he had her pinned to his chest in a firm bear hug.

"Not today! I already won!" He laughed, now biting down playfully on her neck. The day had come to an end and what a wonderful day it was. Sage learned even more about his history and gained something even more, a Lauhinian father.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Steelcode once mentioned if it was possible for Sage to be one of the ones who was connected to the Royal family. So to answer your question Steel, yes…it is very possible. :) **

**To guestsurprise: Wow! What an awesome story, Amiga! And how cool that Sage is Optimo's biological son! :) And that Vibracio stepped in to save his life too. :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
